leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
V4.8
New Skins in the Store The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until May 27: * (1350 ) The following skin was added to the store, but it was not made available until June 2: * (975 ) PVP.net ;Featured Game Mode *One For All: Mirror Mode **One For all with a catch: all ten players play the same champion. **Voting is now anonymous. **For 150 RP players can purchase a Battle Boost, which unlocks all skins for the nominated champion FOR EVERY PLAYER as well as a one-game IP boost. League of Legends V4.8 Champions ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ; * ** Cast range increased to 175 from 150. ** Cast time reduced to 0.25 seconds from 0.5. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Evolved Wings had a longer cooldown than Leap (reduced to 22/20/18/16/14 seconds from 24/22/20/18/16) ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Aqua Prison could stun targets who were supposed to be immune to crowd control. ; :These changes were implemented last patch, but were missed in the patch notes. * ** Fixed a bug where Pantheon was able to take damage and cast abilities ~0.5 seconds before he lands - Pantheon will now be untargetable until he lands and will only be able to cast abilities once he's landed. ** Fixed a bug where Pantheon was hitting the ground 0.5 seconds before the damage was dealt. ; * ** Fixed a bug where Arctic Assault was failing to knock up champions above a certain size. ; * ** Damage reduced to 40 / 65 / 90 / 115 / 140 from 60 / 95 / 130 / 165 / 200. ** Astral Blessing's on-hit CDR increased to 5 / 7.5 / 10 / 12.5 / 15% from 5 / 6.25 / 7.5 / 8.75 / 10%. * ** Enemy cast now costs 50 mana. ; * **Targets temporarily immune to Bear Stance now utilize the ring-indicator, as with Yasuo and Braum. Items ; (Crystal Scar/Twisted Treeline version) * New Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. General ;Tower Aggro :Turret aggro should, once again, only be lost if its target moves out of range, dies or becomes untargetable. * Fixed a bug where entering stealth or activating would cause turrets to lose aggro, even if you remained in range. Twisted Treeline ;Turrets * Turret damage increased by 10% (to match Summoner's Rift). * Heating Up amplifier increased to 25% per shot from 20%. ** Cap increased to 75% from 60% to accommodate. * Base armor and magic resistance increased by 75. * Backdoor Plating bonus reduced to 75 armor and magic resistance from 150. ;Jungle * Big Wraith health increased to 1000 from 550. * Little Wraith health reduced to 350 from 380. * Big Wolf health increased to 1150 from 650. * Little Wolf reduced to 400 from 430. * Big Golem health increased to 1250 from 850. * Little Golem health reduced to 500 from 550. References cs:V4.8 de:V4.8 es:V4.8 fr:V4.8 pl:V4.8 Category:Patch notes